


A Never Ending Dream

by DaelynPaolini



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Tachi gives Sake-cum a blowjob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chibi Sasuke gets an erection, Cowgirl!Sasuke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi is gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sasuke manages to be cute, Seductive Itachi, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, WAFF, Yaoi, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaelynPaolini/pseuds/DaelynPaolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has always had a crush on his big brother. But now that he's older and knows what it means, he believes a noose is the only answer to his problems. Itachi, however, insists there is another way out...one that is sinful and immoral, but most of all euphoric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Never Ending Dream

**Author's Note:**

> One of the hugest shout outs ever to the ever-perfect Cody-kun for being this story's beta! Also without him this story would never have been finished. XD I've been sitting on it for something like two weeks, slowly writing this paragraph by painful paragraph. He kinda kicked me in gear and also did a nice thing and took on the burden of reading this to ensure its decent-ness. c: IFYNIKIlessthanthree

For as long as Sasuke could remember, his Aniki only ever had boys over; he couldn't remember there once being a girl visiting. At first, they would practice soccer and play games, occasionally involving Sasuke when he cried loud enough. But as Itachi got older, he and his friends locked themselves up in his room instead of running around outside, leading Sasuke to find out he wasn't welcome to play with them anymore. Sasuke would knock on his Aniki's door incessantly, but the sound of their music and video games always drowned him out.

The first time his Nii-san ever got mad at Sasuke for pestering them was on Itachi's fourteenth birthday, meaning Sasuke was still eight. One of Itachi's closest friends tugged him by the hand down the hallway, insisting on showing him a special birthday present. Sasuke, ever curious (he liked to make the distinction between curiosity and just being plain nosy, which of the latter Sasuke decidedly was  _not_ ), couldn't help but figure out what was so secretive about this one special present. With so much stealth a ninja would have been jealous, he followed Itachi and his friend unnoticed. They shut themselves up and even locked the door, which caused Sasuke to huff. Why was his Aniki being so sneaky?

"Wh—What are you doing?" Itachi's voice came muffled through the door. Sasuke pressed his ear closer, just  _dying_  to hear what was going on. What kind of present did his friend have for him? He could hardly contain his excitement. Itachi sounded just as clueless and eager too.

"It's your birthday," his friend said, in a deep voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, "so I need to give you a present."

Sasuke heard what sounded like clothes being shuffled around, and then something being tossed to the floor. He cocked an eyebrow, dumbfounded; all he could do was listen with rapt interest.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. Someone started walking toward the door. Sasuke's heart jumped in his throat and he nearly bolted down the hall, but stopped when he heard… _smacking?_

One of the boys let out a little moan that chased electricity down Sasuke's little spine. Suddenly he felt hot all over, like the air was slowly heating up degree by subtle degree. He felt dizzy, like some sentient being was swirling around inside his body like a ghost, heating him up and cooling him down, making the directions up and down sound like such stupid ideas. He loved how weird he felt. It was such a foreign thing, but one he didn't ever want to forget or let go. He closed his charcoal eyes and leaned against the door, breathing more heavily as the sounds from within Itachi's room crowded his little mind until nothing was left but that  _feeling._

The anticipation and enjoyment of the situation shattered when Sasuke felt something jump in his pants. He squeaked and looked down, envisioning what was happening beneath the dark fabric. Why was…his ochinchin doing that? It was getting harder and even started to poke up a little. His heart picked up along with his trembling. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him? Would he—

Itachi's door swung open. Sasuke threw himself backward, flushed and sputtering half-coherent apologies. His friend looked over Itachi's shoulder with wide eyes, watching the scene unfold. Sasuke just wanted to jump into Itachi's arms and ask him what was happening to his body. He was so scared about what was going to happen.

"Nii-s—"

"Sasuke! I thought I told you to stay in the living room with the other kids?" Itachi's face was red, magnifying the anger on his face and pressing Sasuke against the wall harder.

"I—I got curious…"

"What's your problem? Stop following me around all of the time. Leave me and my friend alone, he's trying to g—give me his birthday present." Itachi's tone softened the more he spoke and he eventually faltered at the end. Sasuke's face scrunched up, tears running down his puffy red cheeks. He picked himself off the floor and sprinted down the hall for his bedroom, sobbing before he even shut the door behind himself.

Ever since then, Sasuke had been more careful when his curiosity got the better of him. No, he wasn't being nosy; in fact, he actually wasn't a nosy boy at all. He just liked to know the things his Aniki did, know what they meant and why he did them. There were a bunch of shows on TV about people figuring stuff out, so why couldn't he start early? His feet pattered against the wood flooring quietly. He had been practicing his stealth skills for well over a year now, listening in on Kaa-san and Tou-san's arguments, conversations Itachi had with friends, and sometimes, when he knew he couldn't be caught, he would listen in on Itachi and his friends.

That bubbling feeling would always come back when he listened to Itachi and his friends make those smacking sounds, those moans that always culminated to some big moment. Sasuke didn't understand it at all, which was another reason he was always listening in on Itachi. He wanted to figure out exactly what they were doing behind locked doors. He never did, though. All he knew was that it was a secret, because Itachi never talked about it with anyone. Sasuke clumsily tried to hint at the secret meetings with his friends, but Itachi gave him noncommittal responses that didn't sate Sasuke's curiosity in the slightest.

He grew used to not knowing, even if it frustrated him. Soon, he was content with listening to them and nothing more. His Aniki always made the best noises, though; sometimes the other boys would make noises that stirred something inside little Sasuke's tummy, but when he focused on Itachi…that was when the bulge in his pants grew bigger. He walked away from Itachi's secret encounters after Itachi's 'big moment.' He never really cared for the other boys' unless they had made nice enough noises, ones that reminded him of Itachi's. Sasuke just liked to listen to Itachi in those few to several seconds when he cried out as quietly as possible, breathing heavily. Sasuke ended up flustered and breathless by the end of it all, agitated that he couldn't release that feeling inside him. Eventually, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to get some answers.

"I don't know what it is!" Sasuke wailed and threw his arms into the air, nearing the end of his tirade. "Every time Aniki holes himself up in his room with his friends and starts making weird noises, I can't help but feel something weird—'down there'." he finished in a hushed tone and gestured toward his private parts. His Kaa-san frowned at him, a worried expression etched into her face.

"How long as this been going on with…with you?" She kneeled in front of Sasuke and brought him in for a comforting hug.

"About a year."

"And you haven't said anything?"

"I—I was scared. I tried to ask 'Niki about it after he and his friend caught me listening to them, but he got so mad…" His Kaa-san shushed him and left a little kiss on the top of his head before pulling back. She gave him the sweetest smile and flicked his nose gently.

"I'll go talk to your Nii-san, okay Sasuke? And then tomorrow me and you'll talk about your 'weird feelings', which are normal, alright?" Sasuke beamed and nodded his head.

His Kaa-san and Aniki got into a big fight that night. Sasuke could hear them yelling all the way from his own room. He caught his name once or twice, and even the names of some of Itachi's friends. After the greater part of an hour the screaming match turned into a hushed argument that Sasuke was too afraid to listen in on. This was all his fault. He just knew it. If he hadn't said anything to his Kaa-san…which was exactly what Itachi was getting at! Sasuke just knew his Aniki would be so mad at him that would never forgive him for telling on him. What were they doing in Itachi's room that was so bad Sasuke couldn't tell anyone? He cried himself to sleep, snuggled beneath a thick comforter but unable to find any real warmth.

The next couple of years passed and Itachi and Sasuke only seemed to grow closer. It was like Itachi had never even gotten into that big fight with Kaa-san. Yeah, Itachi had ignored Sasuke for a day or two afterward and even made sure to double-check for any "snooping Sasukes'" from that point on (which foiled any and all attempts at Sasuke listening in on them ever again), but things simmered down. He often caught his Aniki and Kaa-san in silent glaring matches, but at the end of the day they were all still a family that loved each other.

When Sasuke finally found out what those 'weird feelings' really meant (from the Dobe no less) he nearly had a heart attack. It was nearing the end of the summer break right before his first year in primary school when he ended up in some perverted conversation with Naruto, which eventually led to Sasuke's enlightenment on what boners were, and then how to fix them. Of course, he acted like he knew all along, which pissed his blond friend off a good bit, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that  _his own freaking Aniki made him want to jerk off._

He could honestly say he would never, ever look at Itachi the same way again. When he looked into Itachi's dark eyes he couldn't think of anything but how they would look clouded over with lust. And each time he looked at his long, slender fingers, all he could think about was  _those_  fingers wrapped  _tightly_  around Sasuke's dick, moving in time with the thrusting of their hips…yeah, Naruto had given a pretty good sex ed class, considering he was a horny bisexual.

And, as the natural order of things would have it, Sasuke ended up lying awake at night with a boner thinking of what Itachi would look like on top of him, jerking  _him_  off instead of those stupid boys he ran through like it was some kind of idiotic race. He tried not to think about his Aniki in that way, he honestly did. At night when his problem became uncomfortable he would pull out his cellphone and text Sakura. Generally speaking, that seemed to fix his problem pretty quickly (she was the one who helped him find out he was gay, even if she hadn't meant to). But when even Sakura couldn't talk away a raging boner, Sasuke was left with nothing to do but lay there and suffer. He whined and buried his face in his pillow, but thoughts of breath play tortured him so he ended up opening his window to let in the cold breeze. This ended up working out nicely until summer rolled along and even the dark of night was sweltering. That was when late night showers became a thing for him; thankfully he had his own bathroom so nobody noticed, or seemed to care.

As sexually frustrated and repressed as he was, his last year of primary school quickly became dedicated to endeavoring upon as many sexual escapades as he could without getting caught or catching something nasty (he had one scare that ended with him pale and kicking his feet in an antiseptic drenched hospital room). However, there was one catch though, one that, when realized, had Sasuke on self-imposed celibacy—all of his toys had to have flowing black tresses, the darkest and fieriest of eyes, and long, slender fingers. Self-loathing was an emotion Sasuke became all too familiar with as the last year of primary school came to a close.

When Sasuke learned Itachi would be moving out for university, he panicked. He didn't want to lose his unattainable Aniki, not until he was absolutely positive he didn't harbor some reciprocated latent desires. As sick as it was, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be with Itachi. He had so many dreams about it—so many  _wet_  dreams. It shamed him beyond belief, something his friends noticed as he slowly closed himself off from the outside world. He didn't feel like he deserved these amazing people with something so sick seated permanently in his heart. He wanted his big brother. He  _wanted_  him in the worst of ways. Luckily, his parents didn't mind the apparently infectious homosexuality running wild under their roof. They turned their heads at both Itachi and Sasuke's "secret meetings" (as Sasuke guiltily referred to them for the sake of nostalgia), although the two brothers would often glance at each other knowingly from time to time; their parents did care, dropping subtle hints to be careful from time to time. Sasuke walked away from those moments blushing scarlet. All he wanted was his Aniki to touch him, make him feel good like he did with all of his boyfriends…

However, the scare of Itachi leaving home never to return was quelled by Itachi declaring he wanted to stay home with his family until he finished school, focus on his education instead of partying his life away. Kaa-san shook her head at this and suggested he go out and have a life while their father stayed silent on the matter. Outside, Sasuke shrugged and gave his Aniki a small smile, but on the inside he squealed; he would get the rest of high school to figure out if Itachi wanted him or not!

As Itachi promised, he didn't do much but stay home and study. There were no more "secret meetings" other than the ones Sasuke brought along, although that tapered off when Itachi stopped. He didn't know why, but if Itachi didn't have anyone over, it felt wrong for Sasuke to. It felt like some sort of unspoken agreement between the two. This brought back the neglected erections that haunted Sasuke ceaselessly. Itachi often paraded around the house, scantily clad in a pair of  _very_  thin,  _very_  revealing boxers that left only the actual image to the imagination.

That had to be the most difficult summer of his life; the self-control required  _not_  to jerk off to thoughts of Itachi waned by the day.

More often than not Itachi pulled Sasuke in for extended hugs and minute skin-to-skin cuddling when they were on the couch together. Sasuke loved how warm Itachi felt and even thought about simple moments like these when he touched himself at night. Itachi sometimes pulled Sasuke into his lap and just rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, careful not to hurt him, but always breathing against the sensitive shell of his ear. It was unavoidable that Sasuke would blush a scarlet more red than a blazing fire. Itachi laughed at this, teased him even, and that only turned Sasuke on even more.

Then, his Aniki made it a habit to pester Sasuke fresh out of the shower, giving excuses like, "I just remembered" or (jokingly) "you love seeing your big brother like this, admit it" (or maybe he was being serious...). He had no more resolve to deny himself anymore. So, all too often he found himself buried beneath his covers, stroking his leaking cock to thoughts of Itachi doing that exact thing to him. No, it wasn't good enough. It never was. He was always unsatisfied. Nothing— _nothing_  could ever feel good as actually being touched by another person.

_Sasuke, you're so hard for me,_  Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"N—Nii-san~"

_You love it when your Aniki touches you like this, don't you Sasuke? You're so dirty…so_  wrong...

"Anh~ Itachi!" Sasuke came into his hand, arching his back off the mattress, and pretended it was Itachi's mouth swallowing up his cum. He fell against the pillows around him and panted heavily, face flushed and heart racing. He'd heard so many variations of those phrases from Itachi with his own boyfriends that it was all too easy to imagine Itachi saying them to him.

Sasuke rolled onto his side, not even caring that his cum was still clinging to his skin, and curled around a long pillow. He felt a hot tear burn his cheek and nuzzled against the cool pillow, trying to find some solace. He felt so disgusted with himself. How could he feel like that for his own brother. He was a worthless piece of…of…not even shit. He was worse than that.  _His own brother?!_  He hugged his pillow tighter, shaking with the force of his sobs. He felt so ashamed. So guilty. How could he let this happen?

He even considered killing himself. He was so gross for entertaining the idea of incest that it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't meet Itachi's eye, couldn't even speak to him, which was pure torture because he absolutely missed his brother. He loved the intellectual conversations they had, jokes they made no one else understood but them because they were that close. They could finish each other's sentences, if only Sasuke would speak. For two weeks in July their parents went on a very belated honeymoon, leaving the house to Sasuke and Itachi. It was so painful for Sasuke he could hardly bear it. One day, when all of the thoughts and all of the feelings became too much for him to take, he made a noose out of some cords and set it up in the closet. He didn't know what else to do. He was at a loss. What kind of moral-less garbage deserved to live? He paced in front of his closet, running his fingers through his hair until it was a wild mess of shiny black silk. A few days passed and he  _still_  couldn't go through with it. He was too afraid. Too afraid of what he would find on the other side, of actually hurting himself, of not being with his Aniki anymore…

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped, his entire body lighting on fire immediately. He moved as quickly as he could to shut the closet door, to hide the truth of it all, but the damage had been done. He turned around, pressed his back against the closet doors with a heaving chest, and watched Itachi with frantic eyes. What would he do? Would he call their parents? Would he call the police?

"Sasuke," he said again, this time in an agonized moan.

"Wh—Why didn't you knock?"

Itachi strode across the room, and Sasuke flinched, but felt something smart his own eyes when he saw the free-flowing tears staining Itachi's pale cheeks. He stood barely half a meter away, just looking from one of Sasuke's midnight eyes to the other, searching for something, for answers. An explanation.  _Why? Why would you go so far?_

"What hurt so bad that you—" Itachi couldn't even finish his sentence. He choked on the words but held Sasuke's gaze with his own reddening eyes. He seemed to be trembling, cracking under some inhuman self-control.  _"Why?"_

"I—I…I don't know," he whispered. A pitiful, useless excuse.

"Please. Why. Tell me, Sasuke, please," he begged. Sasuke took in a sharp breath, unable to meet Itachi's eye.

"B—Because…of…" Sasuke took a huge sigh, starting from where it all began. "…you."

Itachi let out a sharp gasp and practically had to jerk his body to keep from falling over. The flaming tears had hurt, Sasuke's depression had stung, seeing the  _noose_  had been like hellfire boiling over onto him, but this…. _this…_ it was  _his_  fault Sasuke was going to kill himself? Flashes of his subtle attempts at seducing his baby brother over the summer break crossed his mind in a second so fast it stole his breath away. Had he made Sasuke feel…attacked? But the way Sasuke reacted to Itachi's secret trips to his bedroom with friends, the way his eyes lingered a little too long on certain parts of his body, and even to how much he blushed when they cuddled—it had all pointed toward reciprocated feelings. Had Itachi simply read the signs wrong, mistook  _everything?_

"It was—because of—me?" Itachi couldn't breathe. His heart clenched and unclenched in his chest, doing its best to pump blood to his freezing face, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing could ever keep him alive if it was  _his_  fault that Sasuke died. "I did this to you? I—I made you…"

Sasuke sobbed and grabbed his elbows, falling against the closet. He couldn't stand on his own anymore, not when something as despicable as this was going to come out in the open.

"Ever since I was little…I—I've always had a—a…" Sasuke shook his head fervently and bit his lip hard. He felt so disgusted saying it.  _His own brother._  "…crush on you. I remember listening in on you and your friends when you locked yourselves in your bedroom…I remember how  _good_  I felt listening to the sounds  _you_  made, even though I didn't understand it. And when I found out I was so disgusted with myself. _My own brother,"_  he choked. He shook so hard he couldn't even lean against the door anymore. He slid down until he could bury his face in his knees, shaking violently with the force of his sobs. "I'm so gross, Nii-san." he flinched at the use of the pet name when he abused it so horribly on lonely nights.

Itachi kneeled in front of Sasuke and brushed the inky bangs from his damp cheek. He tucked the strand of hair behind his ear, careful to get every last loose hair out of the way so he could see his baby brother's whole face. He brought both of his hands to cup Sasuke's face, making sure he could hold his gaze while he did this, this one perfect motion. He leaned forward until they shared the same breath and their lips brushed against each other. He was dying to press his lips against his baby brother's own, but he didn't know how. How did he break down the familial barrier and move everything into such a different relationship?

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, tickling Itachi's lips. He could see every fleck of silver and pretty white in Itachi's dark, dark eyes. But he couldn't find a bottom. No matter how long he looked it was like staring into space. There was no end in sight. Only more to be discovered, more to explore. He let out the smallest, quietest of moans at the closeness of Itachi's lips, knowing exactly what it meant but needing to hear it all the same.

"Aniki…what are you doing…?"

"I want to kiss you…"

Sasuke let his eyes drape shut, heart thudding loudly in his chest. _Is this real? Or is this some waking dream?_  He clenched the jeans bunched around his ankles tighter, desperate for physical contact with his Aniki. He needed to feel how true those words were.  _I want to kiss you…then do it,_  Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke instead, dropping his knees until his stomach was flush against Sasuke's legs, and hugged him as tightly as he could in the awkward position they were in. Sasuke was stunned, but then shifted so his legs curled to the side and Itachi was straddling him. He looped his arms around Itachi's warm waist and buried his face in his Aniki's chest. This was different than all of the other times they were close because it wasn't Itachi teasing him or Sasuke reveling in the wrongness of it all. This was comfort. This was Itachi apologizing, Sasuke apologizing, both of them  _loving_  each other openly for the first time.

"N—Nii-san!" Sasuke wailed and sobbed harder than he ever had before. He finally felt like someone could understand him and comfort him. All Naruto was able to do was pat him on the arm and apologize (Sasuke always gave half-true reasons for his sadness), but Itachi could really understand. Itachi was the only one who could. And he would. He would.  _He would._

Itachi picked him up and held him bridal style, careful to hold him as closely as he could. Sasuke was so small for his age, so dainty and beautiful. Itachi set him on the bed carefully and tugged the blanket over him, then crawled beneath it to pull him to his chest again. Sasuke blushed, frightened by the sudden change in his behavior so quickly, but settled into the motions with a smile on his face. He snuggled into Itachi's chest, bringing his hands up to fist them in his shirt.

"I love you, Sasuke," Itachi murmured. He brushed his fingers through Sasuke's spiky hair with a free hand, using the other to hold onto Sasuke's hand beneath them. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, making Itachi grin at his baby brother's adorable response.

"I love you, Nii-san," he said.

Itachi hummed deep in his throat before leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke let out a deep breath and leaned against his lips gently, feeling one last tear slip down his cheek as he allowed this precious comfort to consume his every thought. It felt so good to be wanted by his Aniki in a way that wasn't brotherly. How he had ached for this…

"Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Itachi placing a chaste kiss on the very tip of his little nose. The blush painting his cheeks flushed deeper at Itachi's romantic gestures. Itachi kissed both his cheeks, then slowly kissed down his jaw until he could bite at his chin softly. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke watching him with wide, expectant eyes. He leaned in and kissed him. Itachi massaged Sasuke's lips with his own, setting a slow rhythm for the two to move with. Sasuke picked himself up and rested on one elbow, lacing his arms around Itachi's neck, wishing to keep their lips melded like this until they fell asleep. Itachi was so warm, so soft, so gentle…even his hands seemed to move in perfect synchrony with their lips. Itachi stroked soft circles into the side of Sasuke's hand and moved the other to fit perfectly in the bend of Sasuke's waist. He pulled Sasuke flush against his body and immediately felt the hardness budding inside his pants. Itachi slipped a hand under Sasuke's shirt, loving the sweet gasp his Otouto made when his hand met the bare flesh of his hip.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whined when Itachi pulled back.

"Do you  _want_  me to keep my shirt on?" Sasuke clamped his mouth shut instantly, his eyes widening significantly. Itachi laughed and ruffled Sasuke's dark hair. "Why don't you help me take it off then?"

Sasuke stopped breathing. He sat up alongside Itachi and brought his hands to the hem of his plain shirt. Slowly, painfully so, he lifted the shirt up Itachi's perfectly sculpted torso; as inactive as Itachi was for focusing on his studies, he retained his athletic build from primary school sports. Sasuke couldn't hold in the small noise that came from seeing the sight of his shirtless Aniki in the way he had wanted to for as long as he could remember. It was okay for him to want him like this now; it was okay for him to want to kiss him all over and love him more, and openly. He filled his lungs to the brim with precious oxygen before moving.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and kissed every inch of his chest he could reach. He raked his nails over Itachi's back lightly, moaning as he latched onto one of Itachi's dark nipples. He bit down on it gently, coaxing a breathy hiss from Itachi, who threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair to keep him where he was. Sasuke straddled one of Itachi's legs and palmed at the large tent in Itachi's pants, rolling his hips along Itachi's thigh for friction. He moaned and pulled away from Itachi's nipple to suck on his shoulder, bringing himself down harder on Itachi and picking up the speed of his hand over Itachi's cock.

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke," he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Sasuke moaned and quickened the movements of his hips, dry humping Itachi and whimpering desperately. He loved how right it felt to touch Itachi like this, like things were meant to be this way. Itachi seemed to feel the same way, because he opened his eyes the smallest slit to meet Sasuke's, and smiled. He thrusted himself into the welcoming hand Sasuke offered. Never had he felt like this with any of his past boyfriends. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted his baby brother, never… Sasuke was Sasuke. No one else could measure up. No one else was equal to; they were all less than he.

Sasuke used both hands to undo Itachi's pants quickly, never slowing the pace of his thrusting against Itachi's leg. His pulsing cock  _needed_  attention. When Sasuke stuffed his hand in Itachi's boxers and stroked his leaking dick teasingly for the first time, Itachi couldn't control himself. His own  _baby brother_  was touching him in a place so hidden and intimate.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, throwing his head back.

Itachi fisted the sheets at his side, rolling his hips into Sasuke's amazing hand urgently, already addicted to the perfect strokes, the wonderful pressure, the beautifully timed flicks of his fingers. Sasuke used his other hand to caress Itachi's balls, biting Itachi's shoulder to keep down a particularly loud moan as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release with simple clothed contact.  _God,_  his Aniki was perfect.

Itachi moved suddenly, knocking Sasuke onto his back. He hit the mattress with a whine and let his arms fall to the bed on either side of his head, still rolling his hips in the hope of getting his brother to come back. Itachi yanked down his own pants and boxers, tossing them to the other side of the room before settling above Sasuke. He put his knees between Sasuke's, who picked up his legs and wrapped them around Itachi's waist for a more comfortable position, and swooped in to capture his baby brother's lips in for another kiss.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips to meet Itachi's. He threw his arms up to tug on Itachi's hair, begging him to bring his body closer. Itachi smirked into the kiss at his needy baby brother and pulled away from the kiss to suck on his ear. Sasuke whined and tightened his fingers in Itachi's hair.

"Nii-san…stop teasing," he breathed.

Itachi gave a small laugh and pulled away again, but this time to quickly remove Sasuke's shirt before paying both of his nipples attention. His kissed and licked at one, pinching the other gently, and finally brought his cock down to rub against Sasuke's. They both let out long moans and thrusted their hips faster. They both wanted to feel each other, which Itachi decided they couldn't actually do behaving like they were. He moved down until his face hovered over Sasuke's clothed hardness. He smiled at the bulge, then looked up to meet Sasuke's half-lidded eyes.

"You want me to suck you off?" Sasuke blushed and nodded at Itachi's question. "What was that?" Itachi leaned in and barely stroked Sasuke's cock with his cheek, smiling at the breathy moan he received in return.

"Yes," he whimpered, "please, Aniki."

Itachi undid Sasuke's pants and pulled them, alongside his boxers, down and over his ankles, tossing them on top of his own discarded clothes. He pulled out Sasuke's cock, glistening with pre-cum, and  _slowly_  wrapped his lips around the head, humming in response to Sasuke's uneven breathing. Itachi's hands found Sasuke's hips when he tried to thrust himself deeper, something Itachi didn't want to happen just yet. He liked teasing his baby brother like this. Sasuke let out a long, shaky breath once he was finally fully sheathed in Itachi's mouth, yanking on his hair once again.

"Oh God, Itachi-nii," Sasuke mewled once Itachi began bobbing his head. Yeah, Sasuke had received head before, but from his brother? Hell no, and he was so much better than all of the other guys and girls he'd dated. Itachi was a  _god_  with his mouth.

Itachi sucked hard on Sasuke's dick, eager to drink up all of the delicious cum he could. His baby brother tasted so good, a pleasant surprise considering how much he hated sweets. He used a hand to stroke Sasuke while he moved to lick at his balls, kissing his navel and all the way back again until he tongued at the slit, humming at the taste of his baby brother.

Sasuke tried his hardest not to gag his brother, but he couldn't control himself, not when he thought about how warm and wet and amazing his mouth felt wrapped around his dick. It was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt before. He almost didn't want it to end because Itachi's hands and his tongue did  _wonderful_  things to him, but…

"Mh~ Oh God, Aniki," he mewled, rolling his hips faster and tightening the grip on Itachi's hair dangerously. He threw his head back, arching away from the bed, and let out a drawn out moan, barely able to say Itachi's name. "P-Please…fuck me. Shit, please, fuck me! I want to feel you in me now, please, please, just take me right now—anh!"

Itachi hollowed his cheeks and sucked a few more times, then pulled back with a satisfyingly soft wet sound. He reached over to the nightstand and squirted some lotion into the palm of his hand, careful to spread most of it across his first three fingers, then parted Sasuke's ass and put his fingers to the twitching hole. Oh, his baby brother was so eager to be fucked. He slipped one finger in to the second knuckle, wiggling it around in the heat encasing the digit. Sasuke was so tight, practically… He broke through the first ring of muscle and buried his finger in Sasuke's ass, keeping his eyes trained on every minute reaction Sasuke had to offer.

"Have you ever…" Itachi trailed off, moaning as Sasuke shook his head fervently, screaming as Itachi found his sweet spot, some amazing place never before touched.

"N—No," he strained, moving his hands to tear at the sheets.

Itachi felt some blinding sense of joy at being the first to touch his baby brother here. He pulled his first finger almost completely out, then pushed in the second slowly and gently. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, feeling the aching pain of being stretched, and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's neck, seeking comfort.

"Sh," Itachi cooed, kissing Sasuke and nipping at his lips, "do you want me to stop?" Sasuke shook his head and sighed, pulling back so he could watch Itachi, his beautiful big brother.

He scissored his fingers, moving them in and out with as much care for Sasuke's discomfort he could manage, and smiled reassuringly. He kissed Sasuke quickly, slipped down his neck, sucking, then latched onto one of his nipples, hoping to divert Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke rolled his hips in time with the thrusts of Itachi's fingers, moaning each time his prostate was struck. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy little moan, one Itachi couldn't help but indulge in before curling his fingers and coaxing the third in alongside the other two. Sasuke hissed, his nails biting into Itachi's neck, and let out a long, quiet moan. Itachi started to pull his fingers out, afraid and guilty for doing any harm to his brother, but Sasuke clamped his legs around Itachi's arm and did his best to keep his hand where it was.

"Sasuke, if you—"

"Shut up," he whimpered in a high voice, "just shut up and..."

Sasuke trailed off and settled himself onto Itachi's fingers, doing his best to adjust as quickly as possible. He didn't want to upset Itachi, didn't want to make him rethink what they were doing, regret it. He didn't regret this at all, not one action. In fact, he  _reveled_  in it. It was so wrong. It was so dirty. It was so beautiful. He dressed this moment (the immorality, the incest, the repulsiveness) with as many pretty ribbons in his mind as he could. He opened his eyes and smiled at his Nii-san, lifting himself to kiss him which made him wince, and gently tugged Itachi on top of him. He felt so  _full..._

"So perfect," he whispered. He decided nothing could ever feel as good as being this close to Itachi. This was as good as anything could ever get: this boundless, unrestricted contact. Itachi barely pulled back an inch, staring into Sasuke's sparkling eyes, the flecks of silver reminding him of twinkling stardust.

"Perfect," he whispered and cupped one side of Sasuke's face with his free hand, kissing his brother deliberately and deeply.

Slowly, he started to pump his fingers in and out again, kissing Sasuke wherever he could reach when he winced. Then Itachi hit that place again and Sasuke couldn't help but let out the longest moan his lungs would allow. He rolled his hips faster and let out wanton moans carelessly, stripped of all sense; Itachi's fingers struck him  _deeply_  and  _amazingly._

"Oh God," he whimpered. He moved faster and faster, tightening his arms around Itachi for greater leverage. He needed to move as quickly as possible, hit that spot as often as possible. With their rhythm set, it wasn't hard to make Sasuke scream every time.

But Sasuke wasn't satisfied. He couldn't move like he wanted to, and he _needed_  to move just right. He pushed Itachi back carefully until he was sitting on his heels, and straddled him, making sure their cocks were touching before he started moving again. He bounced as hard as he could on Itachi's hand, whimpering and crying out at the top of his lungs, screaming Itachi's name and how  _good_  he made him feel. The bed creaked and shifted with the intensity of their pace, making the headboard knock into the wall, but they didn't notice. For them, it was just their cocks rubbing against each other furiously, Itachi hitting Sasuke's sweet spot  _every time_ , the precious sound of skin slapping skin, and a crescendo of moans from both brothers.

"Sasuke," Itachi moaned.

He kissed Sasuke's shoulder, nipping at the pale flesh (this seemed to get a loud reaction out of his baby brother), and grabbed both of their cocks. He fisted them quickly, admittedly enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's pre-cum slickened cock more than he probably should have, breathing heavily into the crook of his baby brother's neck. Sasuke threw his head back and rolled his hips faster and harder, as much as he could, mewling at the sweet curling of Itachi's fingers inside him.

"Mh, Nii-san," he whined, threading his fingers through Itachi's hair tightly. But this wasn't good enough either. He still needed  _more_ , as unrealistic as that sounded. "Lay down."

"What are you—"

Sasuke shut up Itachi by attacking his lips, moaning deep in his throat as he tackled him onto the bed, losing Itachi's fingers from their place inside him in the process. He frowned at the sudden emptiness he felt; it made his heart drop, because he wasn't close with his Nii-san anymore, like they could be. Not like they would be.

"I want _you,"_  he said. Itachi's eyes widened at the realization.

"But you—I mean, are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded fervently at Itachi's question and held himself so their bodies were just a hair's breadth apart, the mattress curving at the pressure of their combined weight. He hovered over Itachi's leaking cock, barely feeling it tease his ass when the rhythm of their breathing synced up just right.

"The lotion," Itachi began before stopping when Sasuke shook his head.

"Fuck the lotion. You already used some. I'm fine."

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Aniki, just fuck me. That's all I care about, getting to be this close to you." Sasuke nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck, those familiar black tresses tickling his nose. He turned his head and looked up at Itachi, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

They both started moving at the same time, yearning for the same goal, the same destination...that high place so divine, where just the two of them could celebrate their love as loudly and happily as they wanted. Itachi moved so the head of his hardness pressed against Sasuke's stretched hole, carefully pushing himself deeper by the centimeter. If just using his fingers had hurt him, what would happen when he actually fucked him? Sasuke's ass clamped down on Itachi's dick, easily expressing the difference in size between his fingers and  _this._

"I—Itachi-nii~" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, but pressed his ass against Itachi's cock harder than when he started; if it was going to hurt he wanted to get the pain out of the way as fast as possible.

Itachi raised his hands and reached for Sasuke, who laced his fingers through his Aniki's and pushed their arms down until Itachi's elbows rested on the bed held their hands up. Sasuke sat up slowly, holding his breath as he fit more and more of that huge intrusion inside his body. The lotion provided sufficient lubrication, but Sasuke just couldn't handle something so large this early on. His brother was the biggest he'd ever seen.

"God, you're so big, Aniki," he whispered, holding his head back. He took in a large breath, hoping to ease the stress he was putting on his body. A sweat broke across his skin, but that was okay. Itachi just needed to be seated inside him entirely and then they could focus on what they really wanted.

"You're so tight," Itachi breathed, rolling his hips the slightest to encourage Sasuke to move faster. The quicker the better for both parties.

Itachi broke through the second ring of muscle and Sasuke nearly lost it. He felt like he was being split in two from his ass and all the way up his spine. Finally— _finally_ —his ass found Itachi's hips and he was sitting on Itachi, feeling like something gigantic pulsed inside him, threatening to tear him apart from the inside.

_"Oh—God—"_  Sasuke drawled, tightening his hold on Itachi's hands until his fingers ached. "I'm so full, Nii-san~"

"Fuck—Move?" Itachi couldn't help the fluxuation in his voice that made his initial demand a question.

"Jesus!" Sasuke croaked, rocking back against Itachi's cock and using Itachi's hands as leverage.

He dug his knees into the mattress and pulled away, gasping at the sudden openness he felt. The pain was like a violent fire, but he forced his way through it and pushed his ass back again, vaguely aiming for that bundle of nerves crying for attention. When he finally managed to hit his prostate, practically fucking himself on Itachi, he cried out for more. Quickly losing his patience, Itachi gripped Sasuke's hands tighter and rolled his hips to help Sasuke hit that place faster and harder. God, his _Otouto_  was so tight. He honestly was a virgin. Well, Itachi decided he would definitely change that.

Sasuke bounced hard against Itachi's dick, meeting his powerful thrusts, and felt the pressure of his cum building and coiling, writhing and burning him from the inside. He needed release, and he knew this release would be the best he'd ever experienced. He leaned down and pressed himself close to Itachi, moaning and burying his face in Itachi's broad chest. His brother was so warm, so sexy, so  _amazing._  Sasuke let out a high mewl when the first jolts of orgasm shot through his entire body, enlivening him. They fucked each other harder, both of their hips jerking sporadically with their impending release.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke to hold him close and tightly, just  _trying_  to fuck him as hard as he could. The noises falling endlessly past his lips betrayed any signs of physical pain; Sasuke absolutely loved what Itachi was doing to him. Itachi wasn't any better though, because he was moaning just as loudly. He loved how tight and hot Sasuke was, how sweet the sounds he made were, and best of all how complete he felt being with Sasuke like this. It wasn't just lust or some irrational spur of the moment decision. No, it was love. It was perfection. Expression.

"Sasuke," Itachi choked.

He brought a hand to caress Sasuke's face and smiled, then pressed their lips together for an open-mouthed kiss. The kiss was careless, but neither noticed with the blinding orgasms that overtook both of them. Their vision faded until it was consumed by the starry eyes of the other, a heavenly land neither wanted to abandon. Itachi came hard, his seed burning Sasuke's raw ass. Sasuke, however, lost all ability to feel anything other than this ineffable bliss. He stilled and let out a loud, shaky moan as he came all over himself and Itachi.

But eventually, they fell back to earth in each other's arms, breathing heavily and with bubbles of laughter spilling from Sasuke. He wrapped his hands tightly around his Aniki and nuzzled into the warmth and perfect shelter he offered. His stomach fluttered with something like butterflies. He felt so...happy, and (regretfully enough) like a schoolgirl crush overruled all logical thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Itachi couldn't hold back the small laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. Sasuke loved the vibrations and cuddled closer to them, never wanting the moment to end.

"Because everything is just...all of a sudden so perfect. It doesn't feel real. It's like I'm dreaming."

Itachi held two fingers to Sasuke's chin and tilted his head up, smiling with an overwhelming amount of adoration. Sasuke couldn't help but blush, hanging on Itachi's every word and action.

"Then I'll just have to kill the ones who are stupid enough to try and wake you up." Itachi gave Sasuke the sweetest smile, then leaned in for another kiss, this one slow-paced and more loving than any other so far.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like there would only be more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have everyone know I skipped dinner trying to finish this up and get it out when I did. ;-; Will that make you more likely or less likely to review? Omg I sound like some retarded test. Anyway.  
> !  
> c:


End file.
